1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an impact energy absorbing structure of a structural frame member of a vehicle, such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the differences in body weight and in engine specifications, reaction forces, deformation modes, crushing characteristics and the like of vehicle structural frame members at frontal collision of the vehicle, are different from one vehicle to another, depending on a required collision performance of the vehicle.
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 10-244955, differences in required reaction force characteristics between vehicle models, are dealt with by changing plate thickness, material and the like of the frame member, or by adding a reinforcing member such as a reinforcement panel.